I'm a monster
by Bella2002
Summary: This is how Luke felt when he was dying. He is known for being a terrible person but inside he is different. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

The blade was in my hands. I caught my breath. Kronos was a living virus inside of me. I have to die. I have to make up for what I did. Annabeth once loved me. But I betrayed her. I could have had her. But I have to go. Tears were leaking there way down my face. I pressed my blade down. I screamed. _so much pain, so much pain._

I am terrified of the monster that I am. Kronos was dying. I was dying. I had to save the world. Save them from that monster. _me._

Kronos was screaming. I was screaming. Tears dripped like a small waterfall down my face. For a second everything was a dark black. Then in glimmered until I was reading a sign that read DOA Recording Studios. I looked around the room. People were transparent. With ugly positions or weird shape things sticking outside of them.

"You!", a mans voice boomed. I whirled around to see a man in a Italian suit. "You dead?"

"Yes sir"

"You sure?"

"Yea I died. A dagger heat me in the heel" the man nodded.

"C'mon then. Come on my boat"

I followed.

**Hi guys! I have always wanted to do a story on Luke. This was just the beginning. More reviews? I'm trying my best. But with four stories that I have to handle its difficult. So no flames please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_hey guys!_**

**_ Thanks for all the reviews! Even if they say it's rushed it kinda was because it was like 12 in the morning. But give me more suggestions for the next chap, it helps!_**

******_-Bella2002_**


	3. Chapter 3

A bunch of ghosts followed us as we entered the small ship.

"C'mon spirits. Hurry!" I guess Charon was a little frustrated of guiding spirits. I mean there are so many of them! I gulped down my fear and hurried along.

We were sitting in a small boat made of wood. Shadows danced around rocky walls and bones splashed upon the rivers shore.

"The river of Styx", I muttered. A small locket floated alongside the boat. Hopes and dreams, I knew. I made a promise to the people who sided with Kronos that hopes and dreams would come and please you. That was a lie. People were shrieking in the distance making me wish I was still alive. I bit my lip in frustration. Pulling out my wallet, I pulled out a picture of my mom. Gods, I never did find out what happened to her. Finally we pulled up to the entrance of a gloomy castle. Spirits wailed in the distance. Three furies flew in a circle overhead. I looked to the armed skeletons that were standing by the door. This was gonna be rough.

...

The long line of the dead made me wonder how long I was going to be here. People young and old were being dragged away for wrongdoings.

"Luke Castilian", a hoarse voice whispered into the darkness. For a second I stayed still, glued to the ground.

"Here!", I finally yelled hurrying to the council of the dead. I bowed before their feet. When I got up there transparent eyes were cold and hard like ice.

"You were thy person who raised Kronos?", Shakespeare asked. I gulped down my fear and nodded my head. King Minos was rubbing his scraggly beard in consideration. George Washington hissed at the name Kronos.

"Yes. You proclaim yourself as a monster", King Minos continued. I felt damp tears rush like a current of heavy waves under my eyelids.

"Because that's what I am", I thought bitterly to myself.

"Ah, but in the end you sacrificed yourself to kill Kronos", George Washington reminded the council. I could hear a tinge of awe in his deep smooth voice.

"You will be welcomed into Elysium", the three of the council said together.

"I accept", I said bravely. But inside my stomach felt as deep as Tarturus. Skeleton soldiers came and dragged me away. I was so excited!

...

We stood in front of black curly gates.

"Well? Go in", a skeleton soldier commanded. I nodded my head drunkly as they pushed me inside. I drank in every sight. Ahhh, Elysium.

"Luke?" I whirled around so that all my eyes could see was a mix of every color.

"Silena?", I whispered. I felt like I was being punched in the gut over and over again.

"Silena?", a deeper voice called. There stood a burly African American kid. Charles Beckandorf. Once he caught up, he snarled at me.

"Luke", he growled

"hi", I replied nervously. I wrung my hands in my shirt.

"What are you doing in Elysium?", Silena asked.

"Well, I killed Kronos. And I hope- I hope we can be friends"

"you mean deduct us?" I bit my lip so hard I drew blood.

"No. Please, forgive me for my actions", I pleaded. Silena looked torn, Charles looked convinced.

"Alright, but don't mess up"

**Hey guys! I'm taking ****break on writing so yea THE END! Woohoo**


End file.
